


Worth fighting for

by Jillien



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillien/pseuds/Jillien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una Big Damn Table, cento Prompt per cento Drabble, Flashfic o One Shot sulla coppia Rumpelstiltskin| Mr. Gold/Belle.<br/>(Alcuni capitoli potrebbero contenere spoiler, saranno segnalati all'inizio della pagina)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #094 – Dormire

The Big Damn Table

* * *

 

Prompt #094 – Dormire  
 _By Jillien_

 

  
_[Che cos'è l'insonnia se non la maniaca ostinazione della nostra mente_   
_a fabbricare pensieri, ragionamenti, sillogismi e definizioni tutte sue, il suo rifiuto_   
_di abdicare di fronte alla divina incoscienza degli occhi chiusi_   
_o alla saggia follia dei sogni?_   
_Marguerite Yourcenar]_   


 

Prima gli veniva sempre difficile, dormire, e si alzava sempre più stanco di quando era andato a letto. Era come se si fosse dimenticato qualcosa, qualcosa di molto importante, qualcosa che non permetteva al suo cervello di spegnersi e lasciarlo riposare.  
Dopo ventotto anni e una nuova conoscenza, si ricorda ciò che si era dimenticato e ricorda fin troppo bene che ciò che lo perseguita non è qualcosa, ma qualcuno. Ed è il ricordo di quel qualcuno che ora non lo fa dormire, e non è il cervello che non si vuole spegnere ma il suo cuore.  
Dopo ventotto anni, una nuova conoscenza ed un bacio di Vero Amore, quel qualcuno è tornato da lui, e riposa al suo fianco con la mano stretta nella sua e un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.  
Rumpelstiltskin sorride, rimanere sveglio non gli pesa più, e il suo cervello e il suo cuore possono anche non spegnersi mai fintanto che può guardare Belle che gli si stringe forte nel sonno.

 

***

Word Count: 165 - Flashfic


	2. Prompt #006 – Blu

Prompt #006 – Blu  
 _By Jillien_  


  


_[Una mattina, siccome uno di noi era senza nero, si servì del blu: era nato l'impressionismo._   
_Pierre-Auguste Renoir]_

  
Il blu non era il suo colore preferito, ne era sicuro. Preferiva colori meno accesi, meno allegri, come il nero, o più ricchi. Come l'oro.

_Nomen Omen._

Per questo, quando trovò quell'anello in qualche anfratto del suo negozio, impolverato e abbandonato, non seppe spiegarsi perchè ne era così attratto. Ogni mattina apriva il suo negozio e, tra un patto e l'altro, lo fissava, girando la pietra alla luce, bevendo di ogni suo riflesso. Un anello che non aveva nessun valore, kitsch, con una comunissima pietra turchese incastonata su una banda ancora più banale. Solo che non c'era nulla di banale nella sfumatura di quel blu.  
Era la sfumatura più bella e profonda che avesse mai visto, che sembrava brillare anche su una pietra opaca, che lo stregava e lo costringeva a guardarla ancora e ancora.   
Il signor Gold non avrebbe mai pensato che il blu sarebbe diventato il suo colore preferito, ma per qualche motivo aveva sentito il bisogno di portarlo sempre con sé, facendo di quell'anello un suo tratto distintivo, come il bastone o i completi.  
Perchè avesse sentito il bisogno di portarlo all'anulare destro, il Dito del Vedovo, sarebbe rimasto un segreto per altri ventotto anni.

***

Word Count: 198 - Flashfic 


End file.
